1. Technical Field
This invention relates to apparatus, method and stored computer program media effecting improved communications network security for wired and wireless communications networks interfacing with a device capable of communicating with either type of network.
2. Description of Related Art
Many modern wireless mobile communication devices also include a wired connection port that may be utilized for connections to wired networks. There may also be a plurality of wireless communication ports made available (e.g., traditional RF, Bluetooth, infra-red (e.g., irda) and the like). If such wired and wireless communication ports are simultaneously connected to different networks, then it is possible for that device to constitute a security threat (e.g., as a potential gateway between networks having different security levels). For example, a wired network may typically be thought to have a higher level of security associated with it than does a wireless network.
Disparities in perceived security between different wired networks and/or sub-networks is also possible. For example, a feature known as “split tunneling” was created possibly to allow unhindered web surfing and corporate virtual private network (VPN) access simultaneously from remote personal computers. This permits a reduced load on the VPN gateway but it can also allow an application running on a client to maliciously forward packets from the Internet to the more security conscious enterprise network.
In the case of “split tunneling” it has been recognized that some of the potential danger can be minimized by turning off the split tunneling feature whenever the client is connected to the VPN. However, the potential security risk caused by simultaneous wireless and wired connection of a mobile communication device to networks having different security levels continues to present potential security issues.
A related problem is addressed in an earlier commonly assigned application 60/424,723 filed Nov. 8, 2002 entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD OF CONNECTION CONTROL FOR WIRELESS MOBILE COMMUNICATION DEVICES, now non-provisional application Ser. No. 10/698,602 filed Oct. 31, 2003 naming Michael G. Kirkup, Herbert A. Little, David Yach as inventors.